creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Diskss
Hello. I figured that you guys clicked this because you guys LOVE reading creepy stroies: I rather keep my identity privet rather than sharing my name all over "Creepy Pasta"... so let's say my name's Diskss. I've seen a bunch of bull crap on creepy pasta, but I shit you not, this isn't. I myself feel uncomfortable talking about my experience. But here it goes. It was around April 16, 2012. I DIDN'T move into a new house and I DIDN'T buy the disk from a creepy old person, nothing like that. In fact, I remember receiving this disk from my grandmother. It was pretty dirty looking, and it was an xBox game, an original. I typically clean old disks, but I totally ignored that this time. For some odd reason I felt as if I knew what was going to happen. I entered the disk, as usual it took forever to load. On the original xBox you'll hear sound in the background, sounds like robots and/or (as I say it) monsters or aliens. This time it was continuous and normally it takes about two minutes to hear the sounds, I heard it as soon as I placed the disk in the xBox. The sounds wouldn't stop, although I couldn't move the controller. So I decided to go make myself breakfast. When I went to the kitchen I heard sounds coming from my room, it sounded like some kind of demented kid laughing... or something! I just thought "Hey ;) It's working." And-so I went and continued with playing the game. I'll describe the game for you: It has mainly THREE characters you see in every level, the main character (YOU) is a male>>No choice in gender<<, you have somekind of side-kick looks like a duck but sounds like a chicken, and has really bad graphics. Later on I realized the music was backwards, it made weird in-and-out sounds. As if that wasn't weird enough, the whole game seemed to be backwards I remember the first(or last) phrase in that game it was: " ?flesruoy ezies ot gnilliw eB" Meaning: "Be willing to seize yourself?". I had no idea at that time what it meant. I was so confused. Until a part of the game, it said "Ezies you are." It was a non-stop phase. It kind of reminded me of "As if, you are." SO MANY slots were saved. Some called N.R.O.P, T.S.E.B ect. As you can see both of those names are backwards; One meaning "PORN" the other "BEST". So I was like, "Best porn?" So I clicked N.R.O.P (being the weirdo I am) and the screen was stuck, just the character walking back and forth. T.S.E.B was just a black screen with the menu music. Later on after fighting 'Boss one' the time on the game kept changing... which led to nothing. Boss one was terrible, it seemed as if you were fighting a ghost. Never got hit untill I realized... THIS GAME IS BULL SHIT. Diskss (talk) 04:18, January 24, 2013 (UTC)Diskss